


Midnight Meetings

by methademic



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Jaybabs, Fluff, Steph and Babs as roommates, jaybabs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methademic/pseuds/methademic
Summary: Its been awhile since they've seen each other. They have a lot of catching up to do.





	Midnight Meetings

Jason watched her from afar, seeing her swing from building to building. He smirked when she set foot on the rooftop he was perched on. 

“What are you doing back in my city, Red Hood?” She tiredly sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one hip. He grinned, “Just waiting to be apprehended by a beautiful woman. That is, if she can catch me.” He smugly responded as Barbara exaggeratedly rolled her eyes, “Uh huh.” 

Being in Burnside wasn’t by pure coincidence, he tried to drop by as often as possible for their little interactions. 

“It sounds to me like you want to get caught.” Barbara voiced, the corner of her mouth playfully quirking up in a smug smile. “Behind bars, not so much. ‘Cuffs, I’m okay with.” She could tell he was smirking behind his mask. “Why am I not surprised?” She exasperatedly uttered.

He chuckled and tapped the side of his mask, machinery whirring to allow him to take it off so she could see his face. “Tell me, Batgirl,” He moved closer to her, “How's this going to go?”

She grinned and stepped onto the ledge of the building, “Y’know, it seems like I’m always chasing you around,” She commented as he smugly raised an eyebrow, “I guess being a wanted criminal has its perks.” 

She rolled her eyes and scratched her nails through his dark hair, leaning in so close that her lips were brushing against his skin, “Catch me if you can.” She seductively whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe before dramatically falling off the edge of the building, catching herself at the last possible moment and zip lining to the next building over. 

He slipped on his mask, chuckling with an incredulous grin on his face. He saw her silhouette fly across the moonlit horizon. He was definitely going to catch her. He would make sure of it.

***

His breathing was heavy when he finally caught up to her, thudding to the ground and putting away his grappling hook. “You never make things easy, do you, babe?” He airily asked as she giggled and shook her head. “Take off the mask for me.” She cooed as he quickly complied. He could never seem to say no to her. 

She leant forward and teased the hollow of his throat with her lips, eliciting an irritated groan as she moved closer, then pulled away again. “Damn, Barbie. What’s with all the teasing today?” He huskily asked as she moved away completely, smiling when hearing a faint protest from low in his throat. 

Laughing, she took a few steps away until her back hit the cold brick of the alleyway. “Come here,” She murmured, extending her arms and closing her eyes. He stepped forward and lifted her hands so they were sliding over his abdomen and up his chest, finally resting on his shoulders. “You know we’re at my place, right?” She asked as he nodded, hesitating to touch her. “Then why are you so reluctant?” She irritatedly grumbled as he sighed, “Let’s go upstairs.” Jason took his keys out and unlocked the door to her apartment.

Barbara quietly obliged, sliding her hands behind his jacket and beginning to take off the Kevlar-Nomex blend that Jason wore over his shirt. “Jeez Barbie, we’re not even inside and you’re already undressing me.” He joked as she rolled her eyes, “The last time I saw you was a month ago. You know what that means?” She annoyedly hissed, not waiting for a response. “That means I haven’t kissed anyone in over a month. And,” She lowered her voice, “That also means I haven’t slept with anyone in over a month.”

He chuckled and stepped into her apartment, “Relax Red,” He closed the door and pressed her against it, “You really need to get laid.” He laughed as she playfully punched his arm, “Isn’t that why you’re here?” She mumbled as he leant in, “Now you’ve got it.” He whispered before pressing his lips to hers in a flurry of passionate kisses.

She pushed off his jacket, “Jay…” She gasped between kisses, “Don’t you dare leave…” She moaned, “… For that long… again.”

He nodded and kissed her harder, unzipping her jacket and tossing it to the ground. In the rush of it all, she had yanked the Kevlar-Nomex off and had hooked her hands under his thin, black t-shirt, torn between getting his shirt off and kissing him. Eventually, she moved away from him for just long enough to get his shirt off, looking at him for a moment with parted lips, hungrily drinking him in. 

He moved forwards and tore off her tank top, also throwing that on the ground before lifting her up and kissing her collarbone, moving painfully slowly up her throat, “Jason.” She whimpered. He moaned and sucked at the sensitive spot under her jaw, eliciting a gasp.

They kissed for a few more minutes before being interrupted by a loud buzz, followed by Steph’s voice, “Hey Babs! I lost my keys, let me in!” She exclaimed. Barbara irritatedly jabbed the intercom, “Steph, I’m a little preoccupied right now!” She hollered back. “What do you mean preoccupied? Too preoccupied to let me into my own home?” Steph’s voice harboured a little annoyance as she spoke. “Oh my god.” The redhead whispered to herself as Jason quickly kissed her, whispering, “I can go.”

She sighed and shook her head, turning to the intercom and saying, “Go ahead.” In the most defeated voice either of them had ever heard. “Jeez, don’t sound so sombre.” Steph snickered as Barbara rolled her eyes and let her up.

“You might wanna put your shirt on.” She mumbled, finding her tank top on the ground and slipping it over her head. He tossed on his shirt just as the door opened and Stephanie stepped in, raising an eyebrow when seeing Jason, “Ohhhh. That makes a lot more sense now.” She laughed before realisation dawned on her and she frowned, “Do you want me to leave?”

Barbara rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day and shook her head, “You already killed the mood.” She grumbled as Jason sighed, glaring at Steph, who hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans, casually whistling. 

“I’ll be in my room,” She mumbled after a few too many awkward moments of whistle-filled silence, “Don’t worry, the walls are thick.” She called before slamming her bedroom door shut. 

Jason sighed and looked at Barbara, “I have a safe house about a block from here.” He suggestively offered. She looked up at him and smirked, pulling him close and kissing him, “Let’s do that.”

***

She woke up, curled in his arms, draped in a soft flannel shirt of his. She smiled at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so freed. 

She moved closer to him, nuzzling into his chest and pressing fluttery kisses to his jaw until she fell asleep again.

There was no doubt that they had their problems, namely, one of them fighting for justice and the other for revenge, or perhaps the fact that one of them was legally dead and one of them was not. However, there was no doubt they were perfect for each other. 

They were in love.


End file.
